Restaurant Wars
Plot The Annual Cooking Contest is coming soon, and things start to heat up when Charlotte and Midnight Blaze get into a fight and have a bet with each other. Will they and their restaurants survive? And will some people actually get killed for this? Transcript (Charlotte is seen on top of one of the trees inside Maulmart, talking on her cell phone with a rifle in her other hand.) Charlotte: Come on, Mom! I’m trying to kill this fat bitch right now… …So WHAT if Aunt Bertha is being a pain in the ass?! It’s not my fault! …I dunno, Mommy! WHY DON’T YOU ASK THE BREAD LOAF THAT IS BAKING IN MY VAGINA! (hangs up) Madelene: (off-screen) Charlotte, what are you doing up there?! (Charlotte groans in frustration and gets down.) Charlotte: Dammit Maddie! I was so close to finally getting Pink! Madelene: Well sorry, Miss, but we have to go sign up for the Cooking Contest. Charlotte: Wait! The contest is today?! Madelene: No; just the sign ups. Charlotte: Do I really have to go? Madelene: Yes! You promised just yesterday you’d come with me. Charlotte: …I did? (Time lapse. They are at the line for signing up in the center of the mall.) Madelene: Oh no… (looking around) Look at all these restaurant owners signing up. Charlotte: Pfft! (lightly pinches Madelene’s cheek) Just relax your pretty little face, Maddie. So about a hundred people are signing up. Big deal! It’s not like we’re going to make a bet with these guys that could possibly ruin someone’s life. (Midnight Blaze shows up at the back of the line with two of her friends.) Magenta Girl: (sighs) Look how full of life this place looks, unlike our home country now… Midnight Blaze: Hey relax. The dudes are working the best they can to restore the place after that bomb incident. I’m just glad you guys didn’t permanently die or anything. Dark Blue Girl: Dylan, are you sure you’re okay with entering this contest for your mom? Midnight Blaze: Yeah. Why? Dark Blue Girl: Well, I thought you didn’t like your mom. Midnight Blaze: True. She may have been bitchy to my father a lot, but her food’s still kickass. Trust me, you guys. Mom’s sushi bar is sure to win this competition. (Charlotte overhears this and laughs out loud.) Midnight Blaze: Yo, what’s so funny? Charlotte: (tries to stop laughing) …Y-YOU? (laughs) Entering this contest…for a sushi place?! (laughs) Midnight Blaze: Well, I’m related to the owner of the place, so— Charlotte: (stops) But seriously though. A sushi bar? In a cooking contest? You can’t cook seaweed wrapped rice treats with vegetables and fish in it! All you do is cut that shit up! Midnight Blaze: My mom makes more than just sushi. We were thinking about entering with one of her grilled fish dishes. Charlotte: (mocking tone of voice) Fish fish fish fish fish. Is that all your stupid mom ever makes?! Midnight Blaze: (getting pissed off) It’s a sushi place! What the fuck do you expect?! Madelene: (thinking) Charlotte’s going to make a stupid decision. I just know it. Midnight Blaze: And for your information, Miss Bitch Wonder, my mom may be bitchy, but she’s rather intelligent. She got an A++ in Algebra and skipped three grades. Charlotte: Ooh, like that has anything to do with her fucking sushi cutting skills. I bet she only passed math because she had nothing better to do than solve problems with numbers and the order of fucking operation! Speaking of operation, once I’m through with you with this contest and beating the shit out of you, you’re gonna need one for one or both of your lungs. (Midnight Blaze’s friends gasp and Midnight Blaze clenches her fist.) Midnight Blaze: … (deep voice) You take that the fuck back, bitch! Charlotte: Go ahead! Make me! I bet you can’t even hurt a fly. Midnight Blaze: You’re right, because a fly is a harmless insect that doesn’t threaten to damage people's lungs. Charlotte: (is silent for a moment) …In that case, (turns away) I bet you can’t even win 3rd place in this contest. Midnight Blaze: How much? Charlotte: (turns) Heh? Midnight Blaze: How much do you wanna bet? Charlotte: (eyes widen) …Uhhh… (thinks for a moment) …I dunno. Thousand dollars? Midnight Blaze: Deal. Charlotte: (raises an eyebrow) Hmm? Midnight Blaze: You win, you get a thousand dollars in check. We win, you give us your home. (points to her friends) Our home country was blown up in a nuclear blast, and since the hotel I stay at won’t allow anyone else to stay with me in my room, I need to find a place for them to stay. Charlotte: You are so on, bitch! Midnight Blaze: Alrighty then. Hope to see your ass get kicked soon. Charlotte: Hope to see your ass get kicked soon! (Time lapse. Charlotte and Madelene are walking inside the mall after signing up for the contest.) Charlotte: Damn, that line was long, wasn’t it Maddie… Maddie? (Charlotte sees Madelene glaring at her before she is slapped across the face.) Charlotte: Ow! Madelene: Do you have any idea what you got yourself into?! You said we weren’t going to make any bets with anyone. Charlotte: Well she fucking started it! Madelene: No! You started it! You just had to make fun of her and her mom’s lives! Charlotte: Well, uhh… (nervous) a-…at least I’m just putting m-my life in jeopardy, right? No one’s gonna get killed or anything…right? (On the floor above them, Darla is walking out of a tea store.) Darla: ♪Going to stores and then buying things; Hopefully I’ll make a stop at the food court.♪ (sees Midnight Blaze and her friends walking up to her) AAAAUUUGH! (points to MB) SATAN! Midnight Blaze: (whispers) Ah crap. Not her again… Magenta Girl: Who is she, Dylan? Midnight Blaze: A jerk. Darla: What do you want now, Midnight?! I was just minding my own business. Midnight Blaze: Well we were about to do the same thing, so fuck off. We have a cooking contest to win. Darla: Cooking contest? Dark Blue Girl: Yeah. Didn’t you see in the center here? There’s going to be contest for the best restaurant. We just got into a bet with one of the restaurants entering. Darla: Ooh! A bet, huh? Midnight Blaze: Listen, Dar. (walks up to her) You better not get involved with this. Darla: Fine. Hope your arse gets kicked. Midnight Blaze: Let me finish! You better, and I mean better not get involved with this! If we lose this bet thanks to you, I’ll… (thinks) Uhh… I’ll kill your friends...or something. Darla: (gasps) My three best friends?! Midnight Blaze: (confused) Uhh, sure, let’s go with that. (Darla takes a few steps back. She tries to say something, but tears start to form in her eyes. Her mouth shivers for a moment before she starts crying while running away.) Magenta Girl: Dylan! What the hell?! Dark Blue Girl: What is wrong with you? Midnight Blaze: (sighs) Relax guys. I didn’t mean that. Girls: Huh? Midnight Blaze: I had no other choice. It was the only way for her to stay out of this. Magenta: But…you’re not really gonna kill her friends, are you? Midnight Blaze: Of course not! She may be bitchy, but I wouldn’t go as far as to break her heart. I know how much she loves those guys; and I don’t even know what they look like. Girls: (sparkling eyes) Ooooooh! Midnight Blaze: I don’t mean that sort of “love”. They're too old for her...or is she too old for them? ...She's a lot older than ya think. Trust me. Girls: …Oh. (On the other side of the mall, Katorou, Rei, and Kari overhear them in a fake bush.) Kari: Aww! She doesn’t really wanna hurt that girl’s friends and she doesn’t even know what they look like. That’s so sweet of her! Katorou: (grins) (pulls out his cell phone and someone’s wallet) But we know what they look like. (Katorou laughs as it shows a close up of what he has in his hand. On Katorou’s cell phone, there is a picture of Gerald Butler & Earl Grey arguing from the events of Awkward Reunion. The driver’s license on the wallet shows that it belongs to Broseph. Suddenly, the camera zooms out.) Jake: (seen in between Katorou & Kari’s legs) My name’s Jake. -Episode Ends- Trivia *This episode seems to be making a slight reference to the explained (but never shown) death of Gerald Butler, Earl Grey, & Broseph from Today is Wednesday. **In Today is Wednesday, Darla implies that Midnight Blaze and a couple of her friends killed them. *This episode has a of couple lines that are from The Most Popular Girls in School. What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:November Releases